


Because You are Mine

by Lady Destinee Zara (LadyDestineeZara)



Series: FrUk Halloween Week 2k15 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Mind Control, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5070190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDestineeZara/pseuds/Lady%20Destinee%20Zara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>England and France had gone steady for some time now. But people are worried that France is acting like he is under England’s spell… Almost as if he is being mind controled...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because You are Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello there =D
> 
> Welcome to the first day of the FrUk Halloween Week 2k15, "I Put a Spell on You"!
> 
> First of all: Hetalia doesn’t belong to me. If it belonged, I would be the Queen of the world. Literally.
> 
> This was made for the first day of the FrUk Halloween Week 2k15 on tumblr!
> 
> Just one little note before you start reading:
> 
> \- [text after dashes] = TALKING  
> (A Brazillian custom, I guess)
> 
> Now, to the story!

France kissed England feverishly and passionately, as if trying to devour the Englishman.

All the nations stared, rather uncomfortable, to the scene. It seemed that that was too much public affection for them to handle.

England broke the kiss with a small laugh.

\- Now, now, poppet. That is enough.

France gave him a huge smile.

\- What if I don’t want to stop, _mon cher_?

England laughed again. He could feel the whole restaurant (full with the other nations) stare at them with mixed feelings (mostly annoyance and a little bit of jealousy).

\- Enough is enough, poppet.

France pouted. England kissed his forehead.

\- There… good poppet.

The Frenchman smiled again at the praise and the little kiss.

\- Now, go have lunch with your friends, my poppet. I have some things to discuss with America.

The Frenchman stole one last kiss before saying:

\- _Oui, mon ange_. See you later.

\- Indeed, my poppet.

France stood up and walked to the table where Spain and Prussia were (Spain was glaring at England while Prussia rolled his eyes).

America (who was siting at the same table as England) was agape.

\- You two are still together? – he asked completely shocked.

England chuckled.

\- Why the surprise? Am I that undesirable?

\- It is not that, England.

\- So what is it? – the Englishman asked amused.

\- Well, like… That is France!

England snorted with a smile.

\- I notice that he is still France, thank you very much.

\- No, no! You don’t understand! That. Is. France! The dude who changes partners more than I change underwear!

\- Then, you should change your underwear more often.

America blushed.

\- You got what I meant! He, like, never stick to people more than a month, and you two are together for at least six months now!

\- Actually, we are together for the last 8 months. – England beamed – But I hardly think that this is a long time for nations.

The American’s eyes widened.

\- See! That is my point! Even being nations, France never EVER settles with someone for that long! What kind of magic trick did you make to do that?

England smirked.

\- Let’s just say that I have many tricks outside the conference room.

America blushed again.

\- But enough of that! – the English nation interrupted before his American friend could ask more about his relationship – Did you take a look at the documents I emailed you?

And with that, England continued his lunch discussing with America the possibility to renew a contract.

It was quite pleasant in England’s opinion, after all America was a good friend.

When he finished he said good-bye to his friend and walked out of the restaurant.

The restaurant was inside the hotel where they were staying for that conference. He still had one hour before the afternoon meeting.

England was walking aimlessly (he probably should go talk to Germany before the meeting, but he was postponing that for a little while due to laziness) when France came behind him and hugged his waist.

\- I missed you, _mon cher._

The Englishman laughed.

\- Come on, poppet! It was only some minutes.

Spain and Prussia were not too far away, this time both were glaring at him.

France ignored and kissed England’s cheek.

\- We have time to do something… - he suggested innocently.

\- You horny dog. – the Englishman laughed – No, not now. I still have stuff to do. Go have fun with your friends.

The Frenchman pouted.

\- But I want you! – he complained in an annoyed tone.

\- I know. I know, poppet. But be patient. Tonight I’ll be all yours.

He detached himself from France and gave him a peck on the lips.

\- Go have fun with your friends, my poppet.

France nodded, still pouting.

\- Ok…

England walked away chuckling.

He found Germany organizing the papers for the afternoon meeting at the conference room.

\- Ah, Germany! – England smiled with politeness – You wanted to speak with me?

The German turned to him and gave him a stern stare (but considering that he ALWAYS stared like that to everyone, England ignored that).

\- Yes, I do. – he put the papers away to give the Englishman his full attention – I’m afraid that what I have to discuss is more of a personal matter than official.

\- Oh. – England blinked before making an open gesture – Shoot. I’m an open book.

\- It is about your… - Germany made a pause to breath in a very tired way - …relationship with France.

England blinked with innocence.

\- What about it? Are we being disruptive?

\- No, no. That is not the case. Well – he smiled a little – at least on your side. France always has problems keeping on his pants.

Both chuckled. Germany continued, back to his serious tone.

\- It is just that… Don’t you think that the two of you are spending too much time together?

\- Really? I don’t really notice that.

\- Well, other nations are a little worried for the two of you.

\- Is that so?

\- _Ja_ … Look, I don’t want to pry, but don’t you think that maybe you two should do things on your own from time to time? Some people, like Austria, Estonia, my brother, and even Italy are worried for the two of you. Especially for France. He seems very distracted these days, running after you in every single moment he has.

England laughed.

\- Germany, we are fine! We are just doing things that couples usually do.

Germany stared at him for some time before answering.

\- Are you sure that you are fine?

\- Positive! I’ve never been better. – the Englishman replied with a sincere smile.

\- And what about France?

\- What about him?

\- His… distractedness. Sometimes it is almost like you are the only thing on his mind.

England laughed again.

\- Oh, yes, all part of my magic spell.

\- England. – Germany said in an even more stern tone – Stop joking. I’m serious.

\- I know! – he laughed again – I’m sorry, it is just that France and I are enjoying this new relationship. – he gave the German man another smile – Like honeymooners or something like that. Besides, both of us are fulfilling our obligations on time. We are fine.

Germany stared at him for some time before smiling with relief.

\- France said basically the same thing.

\- Oh, he did? – England laughed – What a good coincidence!

The German man chuckled.

\- Ok then. If the two of you are fine and are still being able to fulfil your duties, I don’t see the necessity of an intervention.

\- Good to know! – England said gleefully before adding – Hey, do you need help with those papers?

England spent the rest of the lunch break helping Germany. He stopped when France arrived. They sat together and started to chitchat and kiss a little while waiting for the meeting to start. Some nations stared at them annoyed. Spain and Prussia glared at England.

The meeting per se was really uneventful. They did decide some things (mostly economic agreements), but most of all it was just a bore.

England was glad when it was over.

France was by his side on a heartbeat.

\- So, dinner, _mon amour_?

\- Didn’t you already have dinner planed with you friends, poppet? - England asked glancing at Spain and Prussia (both were glaring angrily at him over France head).

\- But I miss you!

\- Dear poppet. You cannot just skip dinner with friends!

\- But what if someone starts flirting with me? Aren’t you worried?

England chuckled.

\- That doesn’t worry me, my poppet. - he kissed France’s forehead – You should go have some fun.

France pouted.

England kissed that pout before speaking.

\- I’ll be waiting for you like I always do, don’t worry.

He went to the bathroom before going to their room. While washing his hands, he was wondering if he should ask for a pizza and watch a movie while waiting for France to come back or if he should call America, Australia and other friends for some snacks by the bar.

The bathroom door slammed.

Spain has gotten inside and was giving England an impressive glare.

\- This has to stop.

The Englishman blinked.

\- I beg your pardon?

\- Your relationship is unhealthy. - he crossed his arms.

\- France is happy. - he shrugged - You should be happy for your friend.

\- You have him by a leash! He has to ask for your permission to do anything!

\- He came to me all the times. And he hardly asks for permission.

\- That is the point! You have him wrapped around your finger!

England rolled his eyes.

\- Oh, yes. All part of the spell I cast on him.

\- Stop messing around! This is the life of my best friend that we are talking about!

\- What about my life? I am happy! We are happy! Why does NOBODY see that!?

\- Because you ARE despicable! There is NO WAY someone like France to like you as that! – Spain shouted.

\- That is a lie! – England shouted back – He loves me so! He loves me so much that-

\- THAT IS ENOUGH! – France, who had entered the bathroom on that moment, shouted.

He stepped inside and held England’s hand, to give his lover support. The Englishman could already feel calmer now that his boyfriend was there.

Prussia had entered the bathroom as well and was by Spain’s side.

\- We are worried about you, France. – Prussia said sternly (it was easy to remember that he is Germany’s brother when he acted serious).

\- I am FINE – he stressed the word with anger – Prussia! Have you EVER paid attention to all the times that I told you that?

\- He is controlling you! – Spain shouted angrily – You cannot even go out before going to ask him permission!

\- I wasn’t asking for permission, you moron! ENGLAND was the one insisting me to go out with the two of you ALL THE TIME!

Prussia and Spain where shocked with the revelation.

\- _Que_?! – Spain asked with wide eyes.

\- You heard me! England wanted me to have fun with the two of you! He is supportive and he wanted me to keep in touch with my friends! – he held his boyfriend’s hand and started walking away from the bathroom - He wants only my happiness. I really have doubt if the two of you want the same.

\- France! Wait!

\- Fucking no! – he glared at Spain – You were insulting my boyfriend for no reason and you – he glared at Prussia – were trying to hold me from intervening.

Both looked abashed.

France still glared at them.

\- I’m cancelling today’s dinner. And you have to PRAY that England will still defend you. Because right now I’m so fucking pissed that I really don’t want to talk to any of you. England, let’s go.

\- Yes… as you wish…

France leaded them to their hotel room. As soon as the door was closed, he was all over England holding his boyfriend’s face between his hands.

\- Are you alright, _mon ange_? Did they offend you? Should I break their nose?

England sighed.

\- I’m fine, poppet. – he gave his lover a smile – That was not the first time that idiot told horrible things about me.

France sighed too.

\- I don’t know what I would do without you, _mon amour_.

The Englishman held his lover tenderly.

\- Let’s pray that you will never find out.

France held him for some moments before suggesting quietly:

\- England, wouldn’t it be best if you lay down a little?

\- If you say so…

They kissed each other and laid holding each other.

France sighed again before casting a small hex:

\- _Sopor_ [Latin: Sleep].

By magic, England’s green eyes closed and he felt into a magic slumber.

France frowned.

\- You are getting too close of revealing the truth about us, mon amour. – he run his fingers through his head in frustration – Three magic jokes in one day? Really, _Angleterre_?

He knew that the other nation couldn’t hear him in the magic sleep that he was.

He sighed again.

\- Please, don’t make me cast a stronger spell on you. It is already bad enough that I am spying everything that you say during the day. I don’t want to control your words.

France caressed England’s face.

He opened a wicked smile.

\- It doesn’t matter anyway. – he held the Englishman’s face possessively – You are mine now.

The truth was that it wasn’t France’s fault that they haven’t got together before.

It was England’s.

He never wanted anything with France more than some kind of friendship. So France had many hook ups and short dates only because he was waiting and hoping that England would give him a chance.

After 2000 years, he was fed up.

It was time to play dirty.

So France decided that even if England didn’t loved him, the Frenchman didn’t care.

He would have his lover no matter the cost.

He cast a spell on England to make him his and his alone, no matter what England had to say on the matter.

And nobody, NOBODY, not even France’s alleged friends would stand on his way with England.

He chuckled in a sinister way, as if laughing about a personal joke, before starting chanting a dark spell, mostly forgotten by humanity except for a few of wicked souls that kept it a secret from all society (an old order of black magicians and a certain European nation).

Just a small reinforcement for the current spell on his beloved England. He didn’t want to use more controlling spells.

For now.

He could feel England’s core-soul resisting. France chuckled again. It was no use for his beloved bunny to resist.

He was France’s.

The Frenchman made that core surrender to his wishes once again, just as he had been doing for the last eight months.

It was getting easier every time he reinforced the spell.

And the best part was that NOBODY had a single clue about their current situation, no matter how hard that resisting part of England was trying to imply to others something about magic.

France once again bent that small soul-core to his will.

He finished his chant and stayed staring at England for some time.

\- I put a spell on you, because you are mine. – he said before waking the Englishman with a kiss.

England blinked.

\- Did I fall asleep?

France chuckled.

\- I’m afraid so. You must be tired, _mon lapin_.

\- Hum, probably… But we still have to eat, poppet.

\- I’ll ask for room service.

\- Ok… you are always so sweet, my poppet.

France smirked and kissed England.

\- All I do is because I love you. I’m yours right now.

“Now and forever” France thought with a sinister chuckle echoing in his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Making off of this story:
> 
> I inspired myself with the Nina Simone version of the song “I Put a Spell on You”. Don’t you people LOVE her voice? She is awesome and deep and amazing!
> 
> I started writting thinking about make England be the one who casted the mind control curse, but while I was writting the idea of France being the controling one just bloomed naturaly. Like, it is a good plot twist, isn’t it? Specially when you consider that England was trying to ask for help, but he couldn’t, and nobody got his message.
> 
> I’m quite proud of this :3
> 
> Anyways, one last peculiar thing: it was quite difficult to use only their Nations names o.o Like, I’m SO USED to call them Arthur and Francis that it was kind of difficult to call them only England and France xD 
> 
> Well, I hope I’ll see ya tomorrow =3
> 
> Bye-bye! o/


End file.
